Did you do some weird science thing to yourself again!
by Miikami
Summary: Gumball takes a weird serum and goes to visit Marshall lee. FOR LURVE - a silly one shot-


Hey guys! –here's a silly short little fic with Gumball as seme –ohoho

Eets weird! Hope you don't hate it!

-for everyone waiting for me to update my other story, im sorry! I will soon—I promise! Thanks for the wait!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

.

"Hey there Marshal!"

Marshall Lee blinked as he opened his door to find Gumball on his step.

"Gumball?...What are you-?" The Prince had never come to his house before. He was surprised he even knew where it was. It was really rare to see him outside unaccompanied at all..

Gumball smiled with un-characteristic confidence, and posed seductively in the doorway. "I was working in my lab when suddenly I felt like I needed to be here." He handed Marshall a sugar rose.

Marshall took the rose cautiously, raising an eyebrow as he held back his laughter. "Did you do some weird science thing to yourself again by accident?" He chuckled, confused by the prince before him.

Prince Gumball ignored the question and replied with "Is that a new shirt -or are you just happy to see me?" He bit his bottom lip and stared at Marshall intensely. He was making his 'So very LARGE' face.

Marshall Lee shuddered and took a step backwards. There was definitely something off. He was getting a really bad feeling. The prince was not his usual shy self today.

"I better come in!" Gumball inched his foot into the door, not waiting for an invitation.

"Gummy, I think I better take you ba—" PG was already inside. He tried to put an arm around Marshall's shoulder but he dodged it. "You're acting like a drunk old man today.." Marshall laughed awkwardly. He was at a loss. His first thought was that it would be totally fun to tease the heck out of PG when he finally came to his senses but on the other hand, he wasn't so sure he'd last that long alone with him. The fervent look in Gumball's eyes made Marshall feel like he was getting smaller and smaller.

"Hey, why don't I put the tv on!" Marshall said, nervously floating into the next room.

It was no use. He could sense the Prince's heavy gaze on him as Marshall tried to focus on the screen before them. The vampire was doing his best to keep a straight face as he suddenly felt Gumball close the distance between them. Marshall had been hovering slightly over the couch but not high enough to save him. Suddenly, and without warning PG plopped his head into Marshall's lap face first, right against his-.

Marshall lee let out a shriek and shoved Gumball off before rushing up the stairs to his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Blushing furiously, he pulled a pillow over his face. "Stupid Gumball!" It was no fair—he was carelessly making a mess out of the feelings Marshall had been working so hard to keep in check all this time.

The door slammed open, causing Marshall to jump. He had selectively forgotten to lock it. He scrambled to get up.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?!" PG had undone his collar and opened his shirt halfway to his navel, showing his scrawny pink chest.

Marshall Lee laughed in disbelief but before he could crack a joke, the prince was upon him. "Marsh!, how I've missed you! I couldn't bear another minute apart!" Gumball hugged the vampire to his chest with one arm, stroking his hair with the other. It was then that Marshall realized Gumball must have spent a lot of time alone watching cheesy romantic dramas. Bleh!

"GUMBALL! STOP IT!" He pleaded, "You don't even know what you're doing!" the vampire squirmed, trying to free his face. He had harbored feelings for the prince for so long that even this much was painful. "These aren't even your real feelings so LET ME GO!"

"Calm down darling! You're too cute when you're all upset! Gumball held him tighter and Marshall was weak to his embrace. "Of course these are my true feelings!"

Marshall hid his blushing face into PG's shoulder and tried to hold back tears of frustration.

"This is all just a game to you!—you took some weird potion or something in your lab and won't even remember this tomorrow!—you won't even want me in the same room as you tomorrow—like usual! Don't you remember?! You can't stand me! So don't do this to me!"

Gumball frowned. His head was still very foggy and he couldn't think straight but he could see how upset this was making Marshall and he wanted to somehow make it better.

"I don't know what you are talking about but here.." He took a crumpled paper out of his pocket and forced it into the vampire's hand. "This is what I was working on before I came."

Marshall picked up his head, avoiding eye contact and uncrumpled the paper. He began to read it carefully.

"…Over hyperized truth serum…causes the deepest, darkest secretes to become evident…the drinker loses the ability to lie temporarily and to control or restrict all normally concealed feelings.." There were a few other unfinished words on the page and a "note to self: make doses weake—"

Marshall laughed. "Why do you always test these things on yourself, crazy?! –So now I'm supposed to believe these have been your secret feelings for me all along?!" Marshall was trying to make a joke out of the situation but his insides were in turmoil. There was a mess of feelings going on right now: hope, reluctance, suspicion, embarrassment, happiness and worry. He couldn't tell which one was the strongest at the moment.

Marshall looked a little better and PG's mind went back to his one track goal. Without warning, he suddenly pushed him back onto the bed. Marshall eye's widened as he toppled over.

"Don't worry Marshy—I love you!" Gumball smiled sweetly, and a little aggressively as he leaned over Marshall lee to kiss him.

The kiss was sugary and a little bit sticky and rougher than he had imagined it being. Giving in, Marshall closed his eyes, enjoying every moment of the prince's soft lips pressing against his own. He shly wrapped his hands around PG's back. "..Is..is this really okay?"

"Of course" Gumball answered gently, removing his own crown and placing it on Marshall's head playfully.

The prince's face was noticeably more pink that usual as he reached with a stray hand to undo Marshall's buttons and began to remove his pants.

"G-GUMBALL!" Marshall yelped.

"Relax. It's alright." Prince Gumball smiled down at him, calmly, speaking in a low voice. "Just trust me."

.

.

No sunlight made it into that cave that morning and it was well after noon when Prince Gumball finally began to stir. He opened his eyes in an unfamiliar place and groggily looked around. The room had a musty smell. Where was he? It obviously was outside his kingdom..Though it didn't seem like he was in any immediate danger.. Just what had happened yesterday? His head hurt but he felt strangely invigorated. He felt something soft against his bare chest. Shiny black hair tickled against him. He stifled a yell. "Marshall?!" His muffled whisper was enough.

"mmh..its too early!" the older boy groaned, not picking up his head.

Gumball blushed reverently as a few scattered scenes from the night before came into his mind. "What did I Do-?!"

Marshall rolled over. "Ow.. it hurts so much…that was my first time like that…nnnh…" he whimpered quietly, confirming Gumball's panicked suspicious.

It was a lot to take in. Marshall had fallen back asleep, leaving him to sort things out in his head. It became evident that he had already gone too far to try to forget everything that happened. He knew going back to usual would hurt Marshall and he never wanted to do had never been the type to make the first move—or any move at all and he was full aware of the coming embarrassments and explanations he was going to have to give to Marshall—to Fionna—to his kingdom-but right now, more than anything he felt relieved.

He hugged the sleeping Marshall before him tightly, and gently kissed the top of his head. When he woke, Gumball would apologize for acting so aggressively and he would tell him that his feelings were real. He was feeling very guilty for losing his senses the night before. He would treasure Marshall properly. Marshall deserved a real confession.

"PG?" Marshall opened one eye to glance at him anxiously. "Is everything okay?" He was sure at any moment he'd wake to find his Prince gone and his bed empty again.

"Relax. Go back to sleep a little longer. I love you. I'll still be here when you wake up. I promise." Gumball leaned forward and gave the vampire a small kiss.

Marshall lee smiled and closed his eyes, snuggled into his prince and drifting back to sleep for a couple more hours.

The End

* * *

-Thanks for taking the time to read this!

To be honest, I really wanted to write a crazy love scene in the middle..but I just can't…it's too awkward for me..so I time jumped over it..sorry! but it would be totally cool if someone wanted to write one to go with this XD


End file.
